Experimental Game
by lisesweetheart01
Summary: Edward's a hopeless heart breaker the usual: You know, why settle down for one rose when you can have the whole rose garden . While Bella looks on in distaste. What happens when they make a bet about being each other's Experimental Lovers
1. I'm a heartbreaker

"How long do you think she'll last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward or Bella or any Twilight Characters! (just the bimbo ones that I have created!) **

**Chapter 1: I'm a Heartbreaker.**

"How long do you think she'll last?" Alice speculated excitedly, her beautiful eyes were twinkling in amusement.

I raised my head from my book and sighed, "Again? I just flipped a page and he has another girlfriend? Is that normal?" For the last hour, Edward had stepped in and out of his house so many times that I had lost count.

Half of the time was spent dumping girls; the other half was spent dating girls.

Alice laughed, "You're talking about Edward, my brother. Having a girlfriend means nothing to him. It would only be normal if he has 'girlfriends'. Plural form." She emphasized strongly on the's', "Who sadly are all airhead bimbos with skin tight clothes and stilettos."

"If they're smart, they would use the stilettos to badger him after he dumps them." I said just as Edward entered the house again with a big smile, "I'm sure he'll like that."

"As with anything that would cause me physical harm make you smile with pleasure." Edward said to me as he sat on the couch with an apple, "You're a sadist, Bella."

I smiled sweetly, "I can't help it, Edward. It's not the 'be kind to animals' week yet."

Alice laughed at that, siding me, "Edward, you've been really mean to all the girls you've dated. Even I can't buy you out of that."

"The last one didn't think so." Edward defended with a smug look, "She thought that I was sweet, charming and dreamy."

"Wait till she sees your other girls." I said idly, as I flipped another page. I could feel someone moving towards me. It wasn't daintily graceful, more towards longer lean strides. Edward.

He was looking at the book that I was reading, "Time traveler's wife?" He read out loud, "I like that book."

Edward looked deeply offended when I couldn't respond for a few seconds. My jaw was hanging a little wide and he laughed, "I understand that reading spoils my image."

"Yes! Of a 7 year old boy!" I finished and he looked at me, "Bella, I'm really not as bad as you think I am."

"If you could date a girl and remain faithful to her. I might change that opinion of your maturity level."

Alice agreed strongly, "If you could actually do that, I'll acknowledge that you're my brother."

"But I am your brother, Alice." Edward said with a raised brow.

"Oh, I haven't been saying that to all the girls you dumped. In fact, I agreed strongly with them too about some words like 'monster', 'heartless', 'evil', 'scu--"

"I Get it, Alice." Edward cut in before she said something worst and then he turned to look at me, "Let's see how far this experiment takes me then."

"You would experiment with your love life?" I asked incredulously. What happened to soul mates? Yours, eternally? … you get the drift.

"Yes, so would you be kind enough to assist me?" Edward asked looking at me as he flipped my book closed. I remembered the page so I let that pass.

But Alice was looking suspiciously happy, she practically was shooting out lightning bolts of glee, "Say yes, Bella. And give him hell."

I looked at him, "You're not serious are you?"

"I'm experimenting." Edward said and grinned, "To see how far I could go."

"With someone you don't even love? Gee, that's really noble of you." I said with slight amusement at how serious Edward could be. I shrugged and ignored it as his competitive spirit, "I'll be your experimental game then. I'll also be your worst girlfriend ever. Intentionally."

Edward's lips curved into a dazzling smile, "Deal. Loser does the winner's bidding."

"Deal, Edward. Let the games begin."


	2. Bruised

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight Characters (just the bimbo ones that I've created!) :D**

**Chapter 2: Bruised**

"Pass me the blade, cupcake," Edward said and I nearly dropped it on his hand. Thankfully, he caught it just in time, "That's my hand, Bella!"

"Maybe you should try not scaring me so much." I said just as Mr. Banner, our biology teacher walked past our table.

"Alright then, would you prefer 'baby', 'sugar' or, I'm absolutely sure you'll adore this," he leaned closer just as I leaned back away, "bunny'."

Much to my horror, I had slipped so far out of my seat that I was about to land unceremoniously on the floor when Edward leaned forward and steadied me.

"So, Bunny's your favourite." He laughed quietly, very amused.

"How about option D) none of the above. And we'll move on to the next topic where I'll stab your hand." I whispered harshly and Edward continued smiling.

Apparently, he was enjoying this A. Lot – this experimental lover's thing. I, on the other hand, was suffering the wrath of all the other girls – as he proudly announced that he was 'giving up dating Because of Me', much to every girl's disbelief and soon, anger.

(At me of course. Apparently, I had 'stolen' Edward away from them - their words not mine.)

Without warning, I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and I glanced up to hear snickers from the back. 19. It was the 19th time that someone had hit me with a rubber band and I was beginning to lose my patience.

But even before I could say anything, I heard a low murmur from my back.

"How long have you been doing that?" Edward was looking at Jessica with an unusually serious expression.

I was surprised by his serious behavior. He was normally Much, much more lenient towards anything that had a skirt. This wasn't the norm. Apparently, Jessica thought so too because she stuttered and stammered before saying, "…Once…" She lied sheepishly.

"For your sake, I really do hope that's the case." He said, narrowing his eyes slightly, just as class ended and Alice bounded gracefully in, dragging Rosalie.

"...Bella! Edward—"Alice looked happily from me to Edward when she pause mid-sentence, looking deeply alarmed.

Looking at me, she mouthed, 'What happened to him?' Her brows nudged towards Edward.

'I don't know. He just told a girl off.' I mouthed back and Rosalie raised her brow sharply in surprise and her lips formed, 'Wow, Is that even possible?'

'Yea, did the earth stop moving?' Alice mouthed back, looking incredulous and stunned all rolled up into one.

Edward sighed suddenly, and we all stopped our non-existent communication, waiting.

"Bella…" He said my name slowly.

"Yes?"

"Are there others?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, somewhat innocently because I think I did have an idea of what he was getting at.

"You know what I mean."

"Well…"

He turned and raised his brow, "Well what?"

"You and me, we're just a game! You don't have to take these seriously." I pointed to the bruises on my arm and legs nonchalantly.

This time, it was Alice's turn to gasp, "Bella! You didn't fall down the stairs again, did you?"

I should be a little mad with That accusation but I was more focused on the expression on Edward's face. I hadn't expected to see concern.

"Not take these seriously?" He pointed to my bruises in disbelief, "When I'm the cause of it? Come on. Let's go." He took my hand.

I glanced up, "Go where?"

"To get an apology or I should say, apologies." He looked in disdain at my bruises as he tugged me towards the lunchroom...

What?!

--

**Review people! :) I would gladly appreciate a comment!**


	3. Heart Ruse

**Disclaimer: I own none of twilight characters!**

**Chapter 3: Heart Ruse**

"…I'm sorry, and I'll never do that again," The last girl looked sourly at me, with not even a trace of remorse as she said those words.

I pulled a quick, awkward smile at her and turned to cast a long sideward glare at Edward, who was sitting beside me with his arms folded sternly. He had insisted on this, much to Alice's and Rosalie's delight. And much to my chagrin and disbelief.

"Apology accepted, Marie." Edward nodded his head and Marie flashed the widest, prettiest smile at him. Talk about differences in treatment - that was the quickest change of face I've ever seen.

But Edward seemed oblivious to all that and he turned to look at me, "Feeling better now?" His expression softened just as he said that.

"No." I said grumpily, my arms were folded stiffly.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, confused as he placed the list down on the table.

I looked at him, "Exactly this. Why are you doing all these?" Him being nice worried me a lot, what were his intentions exactly? Was it all just for the bet? Or was there something else? I stopped myself from continuing the thought… It was too… Scary.

Already our bogus affair had caused such a stir. Imagine if we were in it for real –

I was quite, nor wait, very sure that I wouldn't survive long – I'd be mobbed by all his ex lovers. What a way to go.

"I'm confused, Bella. I thought you wanted me to play the best lover."

"So all this is just an act then?" I asked, glancing at him and I got up quickly even before he could answer. "Alright then, that's great." I smiled a little too widely, "That relieves me."

He looked at me, confused at first, and then realization hit his eyes, "You're right. It does solve everything. You're playing your Bad Girlfriend part really well too, Bella."

"So, you're breaking up with me then?" I asked, ready to end this bet. I was getting a little worried about the way my heart was reacting to Edward being 'nice'.

"Not yet."

"I'm getting tired of you, Edward." I said, mustering as much conviction into it.

Edward looked at me, frowning, "If there's one thing I underestimated…"

"What?"

"Is how well you could really play your part, " Edward finished lightly, and then he looked at me, "But unfortunately for you, I do have a lot of tolerance." He said, pulling his car keys out as he placed an arm over my shoulder.

I tried to nudge away but he held on, "Come on, Bunny, I'm brining you on your first date."

"With you? Where's the bucket?" I grimaced and he chuckled, nothing gets him, does it?

I'll have to really crack my head and think about what would stop him…For the sake of my well being, and my sanity…and my heart.

**A/N: He loves her, he loves her not, he loves her, he loves her not…**

**Does he? **


	4. The One and Only

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters!! **

**Chapter 4: The one and only**

I stood at the shop window's front and looked through it, trying to figure out where Edward was taking me. Glancing up at the shop, I was surprised that there wasn't any name to the shop at all!

It was difficult to look through it since the glass was tinted. I gave up and Edward's lip edged up before he pushed the door.

Immediately, a good looking young man greeted him, "Edward! It's been ages since you last stepped here!"

Edward's face brightened up considerably, "Hello, Carlisle. I've brought a friend as well."

Carlisle looked impressed with me, "The first girl you've ever brought here, she must mean something to you Edward." He teased meaningfully.

"You have No idea." Edward retorted, "She's driving me crazy."

"And I already went off the border when I said yes to him," I said trying to hide my unknown happiness at being the 'first' here. I chided myself quickly, Edward's just acting out his 'perfect lover' role.

He's acting! I shook my head and turned to survey the shop better.

Carlisle was most likely, the shop owner since there didn't seem to be other people there. The shop itself looked bigger from the outside. In fact, now that I've stepped into it. I realized it resembled a comfortable reception area. It had two posh looking couches and a neat reception desk.

There were also awards nailed to the wood paneled wall on all four walls. My eyes caught one that had the engravings, "To, the best kept secret in the whole wide world, may you go from brilliance to brilliance."

I nearly choked when I realized that it was from some famous Piano School in Germany, signed personally by the Head of music studies.

"Who are these awards for? There's not a single name mentioned." I asked, curious after reading the last award.

Carlisle looked at me, "The person's right before your eyes." He winked.

"It definitely cannot be Edward, so these are yours?" I asked Carlisle.

He laughed just as Edward said somewhat pettily, "'It definitely cannot be Edward', what's that supposed to mean, Cupcake."

I looked at Edward, my brow arched up slowly, "That… You're not blocking someone behind you, are you? Because I don't recall me playing the piano..."

Carlisle laughed out loud as Edward grimaced, and took my hand as he led me into a big studio, "Try, alright? Love, Not to faint when you hear me play."

"Oh, 'Baa-baa black sheep' hardly scares me, neither do 'Twinkle, twinkle little stars'," I said easily with a light assuring smile.

Edward smiled easily as well, "I wouldn't accept anything less than a gasp."

"I think I'll foam."

Edward just smiled lightly and then he did play…

* * *

"You didn't secretly insert a CD, did you?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

"Not that I know of, but really Bella, is it so difficult to believe?" Edward asked, glancing at me with great amusement when he was driving.

"Try, alright, to see you from my shoes, and maybe you'll understand."

"That I'm dazzlingly perfect." Edward said and I sighed loudly, answering him, "No, that you're actually deeper than you behave."

"As what I've been trying to say - what took you so long to come to that!" he said in mock exasperation. I could tell that he looked a lot happier than he was in the morning.

"Not a lot, Edward, but you're grown slightly deeper than 1 cm. Congrats! You've moved on to the baby pool!"

"So before I was shallower than a baby pool?"

I laughed cheerily, consoling him, "Hey it's not that bad! You had been in that state for the past few years already. Ever since you started chasing skirts."

"But I've never chased them, Bella." Edward said slowly, the car had cruised to a stop outside my house and I was about to un-strap the seatbelts when Edward stopped me. He was looking at me with a strange expression, a much more serious expression, "And if I do chase them… It'll only be…"

A sharp thud from the window broke his trail of thoughts and I jumped in shock.

Alice was tapping fiercely; her eyes were scared and urgent as she mouthed the word 'Ta… Ya Is Black'?

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Edward as he murmured softly, "Tanya…"

I didn't know why, but the way he said that name sent my warm beating heart straight into the coldest realm… I felt a sharp pang of hurt at the gentleness in the way he said the name...

**A/N: AHHH! Barely there -- and Tanya's in. I'm not sure if she should be harmful Yet! No offence to any Tanya supporters okay! : D **


	5. It's Over 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight's characters**

I've been caught in a bottle neck situation. No ideas! Nothing – so my apologies for this long overdue update!

Here goes...

**Chapter 5: Tanya's Back**

**Bella**

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya.

The name was stuck in my head. I knocked my head lightly against the table a few times as I stared at the empty cd cover.

It was slipped into my bag by lemmeguess. The person who had composed the songs in the CD? Edward. My pseudo boyfriend. My bet. My silly, silly bet that I was…. losing

I sighed as I finally made up my mind…. I couldn't go on anymore, not if I wanted my sanity.

-

I woke up with a start. My front door was buzzing and I groggily pulled myself up from the bed. Thankfully, Charlie was having a major vacation with his new found 'friend', Maryann whom they met at a fishing trip – long story and no way do I want to go into all That details.

But when everything's all said and done, I honestly, couldn't be happier for him.

He deserves to be happy… after Renee died from a car accident 10 years ago.

It was really devastating then and the only thing I remembered was Charlie holding my hand at the funeral. He didn't shed tear because he knew I was worried for him. But he had never really been, well, quite 'Charlie' after that… till Maryann.

My hands pulled the front door open as bright sunlight glared angrily at my pale face.

"It's 7 am in the morning. Whoever you are, better have a good reason for pulling me out of my bed this early or I'll send the broom on you."

A young, boyish looking raven hair boy greeted me with a wide cheery smile that seemed too bright like Colgate commercials, "Well, it looks like I Do. Hi Bella! I'm your new step brother... Oh, wow. "He grinned knowingly," You're so happy to see me; you've gone all frozen on me! Ha! I've always known it would be mutual love at first sight."

The boy took a big stride into the house boldly even before I could start functioning like a human again.

I finally got my response back, "Hold on. Just hold on a sec," I pulled his collar.

"Yes, Bella Darling?" He looked at me eagerly, almost like a puppy.

"Just who on earth are you?" I finally managed to ask, "And do Not call me Darling, or I'll kick you out of my house this instant. Step brother or not! I'll have you arrested for lying and Trespassing." I eyed him with warning glares.

He looked at me, "Tsk, Bella. How could you treat your younger brother this way?" He shook his head dramatically, as if I had offended him greatly, "Here's a letter from Charlie, and to think I stopped Charlie from packing his home cooked lunch for you."

So, he knew about Charlie's infamous cooking skills. I thought inwardly but that didn't mean that he was Maryann's son… even though now that I've recalled, Maryann did seem to mention about a son a few months back…

And that he might be staying over at my house if she and Charlie are going on a vacation…

And now that I've remembered, I had given my word that I'd take care of him! And his name was something like…

"Jacob?" I asked suspiciously, my eyes took a long hard look at him.

He flashed the widest grin at me as he bent over to hug me, "I've always known that you'd be a fantastic sister."

I nearly choked but Jacob was pulled away almost instantaneously and I glanced up to find Alice looking at Jacob as if she had seen something extremely repulsive.

"Bella… is He (She) a threat to you?" Alice and Jacob asked at the same time with the same concerned expression. Then they started glaring at each other.

"Who is He (She)?"

"Stop repeating after me (me!)" Both of them exclaimed at the same time.

My smile came out as a grimace, "Could the 2 of you leave while I head back to bed?"

"But Bella…."

"Yes, But bella darling…"

"I've got something important to say…" Alice held my wrist. I looked at her and she sighed, "It's about Edward..." Alice paused, "Bella, are you alright? Your hand's really warm!"

"Stop pulling her! She's having a fever." Jacob pulled Alice's arm away when he saw that I was flushed. I was already feeling extremely light-headed and his jerky movements only made me swayed more.

I could feel my vision blurring; it wasn't due to the lack of sleep?… I felt my forehead and then my eyes widened when I noticed the front door.

"… Why are there….3 Edwards….?" I asked swaying as I pointed to my front porch just as I sighed and felt myself gliding to the floor like jelly-o…


	6. It's Over 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight Characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**AN: On a side note... read!! : ) There's more action than it really is! :DD**

**Chapter 6: It's Over (2)**

_I've always wanted it to end this way…._

I heard a soft sigh coming from the side of my bed. Even unconscious, I could easily recognise that voice… anywhere.

The voice that belonged to an angel who stole and broke many girls' hearts mercilessly… and I was soon about to be another one of his foolish victims…

_Bella? I've decided it's over. Maybe you should never have known me…. Maybe this would have come out better. But I guess this is me saying goodbye…. It will be as if I never existed…_

Never existed? No… don't go! I tried to utter a word but nothing came out. My throat was glued shut together…

So this is the end then? My heart sank to the lowest pit, it couldn't move, I never thought I would end up this way. I've always known that fire would burn; I've always known that falling in love with Edward would hurt. Yet I had fallen willingly into the fire...

And now, I'm burning miserably…

While he walks away into the arms of another.

I nearly couldn't breathe…

--

"Could we have more pillows?" I heard a low, masculine voice ask politely. It was that voice that could easily send any girl swooning off her feet. Or if that didn't, his face would.

The perfect face of a heartbreaking angel -

My eyes fluttered open just as Edward came to my side and his face brightened when he saw that I was awake. I noticed that there were tears in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

Edward looked paler than usual and his eyes were heavily framed by dark circles.

"Water?" His hands moved towards the jug beside the bed, his eyes not meeting mine.

I nodded my head lightly, my throat felt like someone had meticulously sandpapered it with effort. My heart felt worst.

Why was he still here? I thought silently. Shouldn't he have long gone over to Tanya?

"Thanks." I took the water and gulped it down.

My eyes trailed Edward discreetly. His expression seemed troubled and he seemed quieter than usual… I sighed. So, I had lost the bet after all. I had actually fallen in love with Edward (yes, love.) and he was going to another girl.

We were both losers in this experimental game. He couldn't remain to one. And I couldn't not love him.

"Edward? It's okay…" I said slowly, my eyes not meeting his, "I understand."

Edward looked at me, his expression surprised, "You do?"

I nodded my head, a slight smile on my lips, "I've heard everything and I'm alright with this ending."

"You are?" Edward looked at me, his expression deeply relieved and he broke into a smile, "Thank you Bella. You don't know how much this means to me…" His words came out in a rush. I had never ever seen him this happy before. He looked like he had just won first prize in the lottery. While I looked like my smile had just been hammered onto my face and my insides were breaking.

I struggled to hold my smile, "I'm tired, Edward. Could we do this 'thanking' stuff another day?" I turned my back away quickly just as a tear rolled down my cheek.

It would take all my mental strength to look okay right now. Edward bent over and he pulled the blanket over me. His hands rested on my head, "It'll be more than a 'thank you'… you've just made my day, no, life!"

I nodded my head as I covered the pillow over my head, "Yes, I know." My voice trembled… He was so, so happy going to Tanya, I never knew my heart could hurt this bad…


	7. Hidden Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters... Stephenie Meyer owns them!

**Chapter 7: Hidden Lines**

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have suggested this stupid bet," Alice said the moment she stepped into my room. So practically everyone knew that I was in love with Edward? I never knew that my emotions could be read so easily like litmus paper…

"It's alright." I said, mustering conviction into that phrase and failing miserably at it.

Alice took one look at me and shook her head with reproach, "No… I shouldn't have egg Edward on to make that bet… because now, you're miserable!! I cannot imagine what it'll be like for you if Edward….-"

Just then Jacob barged into the room, "Come on, Bella! You're leaving." Alice stopped to protest but Jacob turned to look at her, " You promised." He turned to give Alice a look in which she sighed loudly and folded her arms in defeat.

Even before i could figure out what was going on, Jacob had already lifted me onto his arms easily, almost as if weighed as heavy as paper, "I'm not letting that Edward guy get away with this… You deserve to be happier… Much, much happier... " Jacob scrowled when he thought about 'that Edward guy' and then he sighed, "And I can only think of one person in the entire universe who could make you happy."

"Jacob, put me down!" I yelled the moment he stopped talking.

"But Bella, how could you not want to know who that important person is?" Jacob looked at me, deeply surprised.

"Because I still treasure my sanity! And put me down this instant, Jacob! I'm scared of heights!"

"It's only 1.5 m away from the ground Bella darling. I'm sure you can pull through this. You're my sister…"

"And you'll soon be my dead brother if you don't put me down this instant."

Jacob chuckled, "I've always admired your zest. Charlie often told me stories about you while we were fishing with Maryann,"

"Really? Did he happen to mention how good my hands are at plummeting naughty brothers?" I threatened and Jacob laughed as he gently placed me down.

"He must have forgotten that part. I guess." He steadied me gently, placing his arms on my shoulder as he looked at me.

"But he was right about one thing though…" Jacob paused and he seemed shy for once.

I froze as well… for a different reason. I couldn't remove my gaze from a familiar back standing in the lift with a beautiful girl.

I still couldn't believe that I had really fallen in love with the last person I had ever expected to fall in love with…. And it was miserable… It was almost as if I had just been given a sweet only to realize that it was a bitter, heart wrenching pill…

"Tanya… She said it's fine!" I heard Edward said just as he bent over to give the beautiful girl beside him a tight hug, and then he twirled her around. Her eyes seemed so happy and she hugged him tighter. I doubt anyone in the building could deny that the girl was in love…

And I doubt anyone in the building could deny that I looked miserably pale in comparison with her right now.

Jacob's eyes followed my gaze just as the lift door closed…

"Bella? What are you staring at? Come on…"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know soon enough." Jacob said enigmatically as he passed me a helmet.

"Wait, aren't you a little under aged? You're 15, aren't you?" I peered up and examined Jacob's boyish face, so since when did they start issuing license illegally?

Jacob looked deeply offended, "I'm 21 this year, can't you even tell that I'm older than you?!"

21?! I balked. My silence made Jacob's smile droop downward – if it was more elastic, it would have fallen and touched the floor.

I plastered a grin onto my face, "Nope, so driver license please. I'm not risking my life to sit at a 15 year old kid's ride. No matter how nice it is." I glanced swiftly at Jacob's really fetching bike –

And he smacked his head abruptly, "Ugh! I left my wallet in the hospital's ward!! I'll go get it. Wait here!"

I nodded absently when someone tapped me from behind and I turned around to look at the same beautiful girl that hugged Edward…

The same beautiful girl that I was sure had the name...

"Tanya…"

--

**AN: And so they meet... Alright, I know it's pretty confusing. So what's going on? Did Edward really end off the bet? And where does Tanya play in this whole thing? **

**All I can say is... Read between the hidden lines! And I'll explain : ) in the subsequent chapters... meanwhile, Review!  
**


	8. Truth be told

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters (execpt for the buffet tables)**

**Chapter 8: Truth be told**

"You must be Bella." Tanya said looking at me excitedly, her face lit up with a beatific glow. If she looked good from a far, she looked like an angel up close and I felt like a dwarf beside her, literally, because like Edward, she was much talker than me.

"Yes, what gave me away?" I asked, fiddling with the helmet that seemed intent on being stuck. Unexpectedly, it dropped on my foot and rolled a few times before coming to a stop. I grabbed my foot in pain, "I'm not usually this clumsy," I glanced to look at Tanya who was about to help me when I rejected her help politely, leaning on the motorcycle for support instead.

You know, they said Good things always come in pairs, looks like bad things do too! Unable to support my weight, the motorcycle topped to the left with a loud crash and Tanya steadied me before I hit some really hard metal.

"I guess, that gave you away." Tanya pointed to the fallen motorcycle with an amused smile and she gracefully stepped away to pick Jacob's beloved bike up, "Edward told me a lot about you!" she said after steadying the bike and swiping her hands twice to remove the dust.

As if I didn't feel inferior enough, great, all these things have to come one after another, and the worst thing was, after looking at Tanya. I fully supported Edward's choice. She was perfect. Who cares how my heart felt?

"In that case, he must have mentioned that I'm a positive influence on his upbringing." I said, thinking that Edward wouldn't be so mean as to badmouth me in front of his lover. Even if we weren't ever best pally pal friends, the least he could do, out of politeness and for the sake of future social status survival, the least he could do was to say something nice about me. That's how hi-bye friends are right!

And with Edward, minus the "pseudo boyfriend" bet part, we were definitely just hi-bye friends. Except I always said, "Hi, Edward. Done cheating?" and he would say, "Bye, Bella, I'm still here to share the good of the world." Yep, hi-bye friends.

So imagine my surprise when Tanya said with much amusement, "Edward did mention you were a little balance challenged, and also, you've managed to singlehandedly make him feel like the worst guy to ever step on planet Earth. And that there could never be anyone else like you. Thank God for that." She finished and I couldn't help but widen my eyes, "Wow."

Edward really knew how to break friendships! I thought we could at least be friends, but no, he had to play this mean card!

I rolled my sleeves up, "Tanya, sorry to drag you into this, but do you mind telling Edward for me that I need to talk to him." I have a huge score to settle with him. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

"You could tell him that when you see him later, he's dying to see you! You're going to Alice's birthday party, aren't you?"

"I am?" I asked, momentarily stunned. Today's Alice's birthday?

"Yes we are." Jacob appeared, placing the helmut on my head, "Alice bugged me a million times to make sure that I send you to some hotel in one piece, if not she'll turn me into many pieces. And something tells me that she means it." Jacob shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Alice's threats.

Tanya clasped her hands together, in a very girlish manner that didn't seem like her elegant self, but which only made her all the more endearing, "I'm happy to meet you, Bella. You're exactly as what he said you'll be. You have no idea how happy Edward will be to see you later"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll have no idea either." I said emphatically, as I hopped onto the bike and Jacob waved at Tanya curtly before moving off at breakneck speed.

I'm pretty sure What I'm going to tell Edward would definitely hit a nerve somewhere.. If not, many many nerves.

--

"Are you sure about this?" Alice looked at Edward for the longest time, "Because if you're not sure, a tiniest bit not sure. I swear, Edward, even though you're my brother, I'll plummet you with this." Alice said, as she threw in more M&Ms into her bowl of the weirdest cocktail mix.

Others had nuts, raisins in their mix. Alice's very own cocktail mix had gummy bears, chips, M&Ms and snickers.

"People could have diabetes just looking at this." Edward pointed to her mix and Alice looked at it, "You think it's going to be super addictive too?"

"I don't think Edward meant it like that, Alice." Rosalie stepped into the hotel's kitchen, ignoring other chef's appreciative glances, "Tanya just called. She said they'll be reaching soon."

"Don't change the subject! Edward. Are you sure you're sure about this?" Alice asked her brother again, grabbing her brother's sleeve.

Edward smiled, as he unhook Alice's hands to take the cocktail bowl from her, "Yes I am." He paused, looking at her for a moment, "In fact, I don't think I've ever been more sure in my life."

It was insane, in fact, all this was happening so fast, but Edward had never felt more sure in his entire life, till now.

He stepped out into the elegantly decorated ballroom, everything was colour-coordinated to perfection; exactly as what Alice wanted. And his sister smiled gracefully to everyone present, mostly their parents' acquaintance, tycoons of various associations, hotel billionaires and heiress who eyed him in a way that made him feel like a prey.

Maybe he should start distributing more of Alice's fatal cocktail mix.

He might have entertained them in the past, but now? All he could really think about was how Bella had looked when she was lying on the hospital bed, and what he had said.

:I've always wanted it to end this way…Bella? I've decided it's over. Maybe you should never have known me…. Maybe this would have come out better. But I guess this is me saying goodbye…. It will be as if I never existed…." he was going to clean up his act. Get it together for Bella. It was the least he could do, to clean up his messy past and start a new - With someone he could, wanted, needed, to treasure.

It was an intensely strong inclination, one that he never felt for, and Bella falling ill was the turning point. He realised that what he felt for her, wasn't just a game. it definitely wasn't experimental. It might have started as a bet, but now that he was going to lose the bet, he couldn't be happier.

Because in losing this bet, he would have gained everything. He would have Bella.

Alice tapped him, "Here's your lucky day." She pointed to the entrance where Bella was standing. Her eyes met his and she looked at him with an intensity he couldn't place. He shrugged, picking up the box he had bought for Bella, he was going to finish the bet...

And tonight's the night.

--

I stood at the entrance, looking at Alice and Edward standing together in the center of the ballroom. Never mind that I was definitely not dressed the part for an elaborately elegant birthday party. Jacob's eyes had already strayed to the long array of food on the other side and he smiled haplessly before I nodded my head lightly, indicating that he was free to go ahead without me.

I had some major score to settle with Edward. I was going to finish the bet. And tonight's the night.

If Edward looked good before, he was heart stoppingly breathtaking in his suit. He looked like a model straight off from a high fashion catalogue and I struggled to keep my tone normal when he walked towards me with a slight amused smile on his lips.

His eyes were narrowed slightly and he was carrying something.

Within moments, he was beside me.

"Could we(we) talk?" I said the same moment he said the same line. He smiled slightly, holding my elbow to lead me outside of the ballroom, "I've got a better place to talk." He said simply before leading me to a lift and he pressed the highest floor.

Great, I glanced out of the bubble lift to look at the lights, it was already drizzling slightly and the lights mingled together with the rain to create a soft glow. Edward stood silently beside me and I realised that my heart felt even worst than before (if that was even possible). I realised that I wanted to hold him, to be the one that he would actually change for....

But no, he had chosen someone else, someone better.. someone - Tanya.

And I wasn't going to stay on and hear my heart break even louder.

The lift door open soundlessly when we reached. I looked up to see a beautiful suite in front of me and Edward held his hand out to escort me. I glanced at it and pretended I didn't see before walking out quickly. I needed to get it done over with ASAP!

"Edward I.."

"Bella I..."

"You first (You first.)" Edward and I said again and finally he shook his head.

"What I'm going to say could wait after what you're going to say, you first, Bella."

I clasped my hand tightly, and finally let out a small relieved sigh, glad that I wouldn't need to hear him proclaim of his love for Tanya, or his future plans and how many kids they're going to have, etc, etc. I could do this... I will...

-------

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but for the longest time, I didn't know how I was going to continue this story. Reading all the reviews left previously really did motivate me to continue this and this chapter probably wouldn't materialise if not for all the motivation and support!

So thank you! And I'll continue writing, cos I'm happy with this chapter and reading this makes me want to go on!


End file.
